Bad Day
by Arisu91
Summary: malez baca aja sendiri


Aku Anak sekolah, bukan 1 SMA

**Aku Anak sekolah, bukan 1 SMA**

**Chap1**

Pagi hari, Naruto udah sibuk berlarian dari Jalan Sudirman sampe gerbang sekolah menengah pertama 'Akhirnya Bisa Lulus Juga' (WTH?? Judul ato jadul??). Gerbang hampir aja dikit lagi ditutup, kalo aja Naruto tadi gak salto…

Dari gerbang, Naruto langsung ngeloyor ke kelas 2-I. Ketika sampai di depan Pintu, Naruto mau masuk gak jadi, soalnya ternyata udah ada guru super ngiller bin galakz namanya Ibu Zaleha. _"Buseeeet…Seumur hidup gue benci pelajaran matematika..!!"_, batin Naruto. Gak ada cara lain, akhirnya Naruto masuk ke kelas pas si Ibu lagi ngejelasin rumus-rumus super ribet (A/N: Ini fakta, Guru matematika gue kalo ngejelasin pelajaran, gak pernah ngeliat ke wajah murid-muridnya, pasti ngehadap ke papan tulis sambil nulis rumus-rumus ribet, mengoceh gak jelas, kadang-kadang kambuh, de el el). Naruto pun langsung duduk di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Telat lu, kemana aja baka?" bisik Sasuke yang merupakan teman sebangkunya, tak lupa ia menambahkan kata-kata 'manis' di akhir kalimat.

"Sorry, gue kesiangan ney, adek gue ngajak berantem dulu tadi pagi…" jawab Naruto.

Setelah sang guru sudah lama mengoceh –yang membuat Naruto hampir ngorok-, akhirnya berpaling pada murid-muridnya dan bertanya, "Dapat dimengerti?"

"Mengerti…(padahal gak ngerti)" jawab murid-murid.

_Teeeet… teeeet… _(A/N: suara bel sekolah nulisnya gini 'kan?)

"Ya sudah, pelajaran ibu sudah selesai, kita bertemu lagi hari Jum'at dan kemudian ulangan…" lanjut sang guru sok tau itu.

"Ya, bu…" Jawab anak-anak (daripada diamarahin? –itu fakta-). Guru itu pun berlalu lintas menuju kelas lain, kelas 2-H.

"Temme!! KUSO!! Dasar guru sialan!!" Seru Naruto.

"Huss, orangnya masih di deket sini tauk!" ujar Sasuke.

"But, nyang diomongin si dobe ntu bener!!" seru Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata letaknya persis di depan bangku Sasuke dan Naruto.

"You're right, troublesome banget gak sih?" seru Shikamaru. Letak bangkunya jauh dari mereka sih, tapi suka banget jalan-jalan pas lagi gak ada guru.

"Hhh… apa boleh buat, waktu 'ntu kita udah ngadain acara protes segala 'kan, ke BK? Tapi kita hanya di kacang mahalin!" Gumam Sasuke mengeluh.

Tak lama kemudian KM kelas kita, Shino, mengumumkan bahwa Guru pelajaran selanjutnya tidak akan hadir, karena… ya… katanya sih, pantatnya kesenggol becak tadi pagi di pasar…

"WHOOO! Akhirnya!! Gak ada guru juga!! Event sekali seumur hidup!!" Seru Naruto, lagi.

"Gak gitu amat kalee…" timpal Sakura.

"Ng? Betewe, Hinata-chan kemana? Hari ini gak masuk, ya?" tanya Naruto. Dasar goblok, Hinata gak ada dari tadi nyadarnya baru sekarang??

"Loh? Hinata kan hari ini sakit," timpal Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tadi pagi dia sms ke gue, katanya sakit demam" lanjut Sakura.

"Hooo…" ujar Naruto. "Eh, Shikamaru, bawa MP4 kagak? Gua pinjam dong!"

"Ada tuh, ambil aja di kolong bangku gue," jawab Shikamaru. Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung langsung mengambil MP4 Shikamaru di kolong bangkunya.

"Doyan amat sih lu, Nar, ngederin musik?" timpal Sasuke.

"Ye… namanya juga hobi…"

"Eh, Nar, bawa komik BLEACH gak??" Tanya Sasuke. (A/N: Sorry, bagi yg gak suka BLEACH, tapi de facto-nya… GUE SUKA BANGET BLEACH!! Anime Naruto, Gundam SEED, and Bleach 'ntu lagi terkenal-terkenalnya di sekolah gue!!)

"Ada, nih. Makan tuh sekalian! Gw udah puas bacanya!!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan komik BLEACH vol. 30. Payah lu, Nar. Masa beli komik bajakan? (Padahal authornya juga kadang-kadang beli… eh, sering denk…)

"Buseet… ini buku loe beli? atau loe nemu di tengah jalan? Ampe rusak gini, loe bacanya sambil guling-guling apa??" timpal Sasuke kaget.

"Yeee… seru tuh ceritanya. Cerita seru mana rame kalo dibaca sekali…!!" Sasuke yang sweatdrop, langsung ngebaca komik itu dengan penuh nafsu…

-Istirahat…-

Di tempat sepi, seperti biasa orang-orang itu berkumpul di kantin sambil jajan dan bergosip yang gak penting…

"Wuoyy!!" seru Naruto. "Hinata-chan hari ini kan gak masuk, gimana kalo kita jenguk aja!?"

"Hmm… boleh juga sih, tapi gw gak tau rumahnya dimana…" Timpal Sakura. "Masalahnya, dia belum pernah ngajak siapapun ke rumahnya…"

Naruto yang lagi makan mie goreng pun bingung, "Ng? 'Fehati gak hada 'fada nyang tau 'umahnya hia hong!"

"Kamu kalo ngomong makanan di mulut abisin dulu, ampe gak jelas gitu…" Sabda Kiba.

"Slurrrppp…" Naruto pun menghabiskan mienya dalam sekejap, dan menghela napasnya. "Hhh… gw bilang, BERARTI GAK ADA YANG TAU RUMAH DIA DONG!!"

-gempa sesaat-

"Buseet, TOA berjalan…" Lanjut Kiba.

"Berisik, baka!!" Seru Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Tenang aja, aku tau kok rumahnya dia…" kata seseorang di belakang Naruto. Yang lain pun langsung mengalihkan pandang menuju seseorang itu. "Hehehe…" Orang tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pose nice guy!

"Beneran ente tau??" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Lee?"

"Tahu kok!!"

"Tau dari mana??" timpal Sakura mengetes IQ nya (karena kadang-kadang gak bener gitchu).

"Yee… orang rumahnya sebelah rumah aku! Ya jelaslah gw tau!!" Teriak Lee.

"Hah…?" yang lain pun pada bengong mendengar pernyataannya, dengan memasang wajah tak berkualitas. Lalu serentak, "KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

-Gempa diiringi tsunami… dan sekalian diplototin Bapak Kepala Sekolah, Yondy..-

"Hei, ada apa ini-ada apa ini??" Tanya KepSek kita, Yondy.

"Eh, bokap-" Naruto akan memanggil babenya tapi nggak jadi, soalnya mulutnya dibekep sama Yondy. "Begini, Pak… err, Kepala sekolah. Kita mau negejenguk temen, pak."

"Hoo… yo wes, ojo seru-seru… (Ya sudah, jangan rame-rame)" Sabda Pak Yondy kemudian berlalu menuju ruang guru.

_Gw lupa… di sekolah kan kudu manggil bokap bapak, gw benci hal berbau formal… _batin Naruto.

"Ya udah, Gimana kalo kita ke rumahnya pulang sekolah?" tanya Shino dengan kalemnya.

Bersumbang… eh, Bersambung denk…

Author (zimshuver4ever) as TokekmaTI

TokekmaTI: Nah, mulai sekarang gw pake talk show ah…

Naruto: Huu!! Gak bener tuh bikin ceritanya!! Sejak kapan babe gw jadi orang jawa, hah??

TokekmaTI: Rahasia perusahaan…

Yondy: Huaaa!! Gak bener!! Masa' gw jadi KEPSEK?! Kan harusnya Tsunade!!

Tsunade: - tau-tau muncul - Hoo… kalo gw perannya nanti, chapter two..

Yondy: Emang loe jadi apa?

Tsunade: Rahasia perusahaan…

TokekmaTI: Nah, minna, anyway, R&R ya!! Gw tunggu!! -Membungkuk…-

Yondy: Tunggu… GW GAK MAU JADI ORANG JAWA!! MAU JADI ORANG JEPANG AJA!!

TokekmaTI: Sabarlah nak… nasib telah menentukan, nasibmu adalah AKU!! Hohohohohohohohohohoho!!

Yondy: -evil glare- Kau…

TokekmaTI: Ap…?

Yondy: RASENGAN!!

TokekmaTI: GYAAAA!! TOLONG!!

Naruto: Gak ngerti masalahnya… ikutan ah… RASENGAN!!

TokekmaTI: GYAAAAAAA!! #&#!! NAPE LOE JADI IKUT-IKUTAN?? Gw juga punya jurus… Rasakan ini, FUUTON: RASHENSURIKEN!!

Naruto: WUOYY!! ITU JURUS PUNYA GW!! GYAAAAAA…!!

TokekmaTI: Huehuehuehuehue…

Tsunade: Nah, semuanya… sementara panggung sudah retak, hancur, dan tak berbentuk, mari kita akhiri saja. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa Review, yaaa!! –senyum mempesona-

Neji: Kok gw belum muncul yah?

Tenten: Tauk nih, gw juga baru muncul sebentar banget…

PESAN PENTING: JANGANLAH ENGKAU SEKALI-KALI MELUPAKAN DAKU YANG LUCU INI, DAN MOHONLAH ANDA SEKALIAN UNTUK REVIEW…

Background music:

Balonku ada lima…

Rupa-rupa warnanya…

Hijau, Kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru…

Jadul… kenapa jadi lagu GINIAN??

**Chap 2**

**Rumah Hinata**

"Ya udah, Gimana kalo kita ke rumahnya pulang sekolah?" tanya Shino dengan kalemnya.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh!" seru Naruto.

"Kalo gitu, kayaknya gak mungkin semuanya bakal ikut gw, siapa yang bisa ikut?" tanya Shino dengan wajah meyakinkan, amin...

-Di Rumah Hinata-

Akhirnya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, dan Lee pergi ke rumah Hinata. Loh? Kenapa tau-tau jadi mereka yang ikut? Soalnya anak-anak merespon..

Shikamaru: Ogah, ah...

Choji: Pulang sekolah mau langsung ke Restaurant!!

Tenten: Huh... aku ada latian Tari balet (lha?)...

Kankuro: Males, perut gw lagi mules...

Temari: Ada kencan...

Kiba: Salam aja bwat Hinata-chan, aku mau main PS 2!!

Ino: Belum ke salon..

Nah, begitulah segelintir komentar yang mereka lontarkan pada Shino. Shino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum, semalem habis dugem... (gak nyambung).

Back to da story..

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Hinata seketika (naek apa? Kok cepet banget??). Lee pun langsung menunjukan rumah Hinata di sebuah komplek. Walaupun punya narasumber yang SULIT dipercaya (Lee), tapi tetep aja nyasar sampe 10 km.

"Gile loe?? Beneran ini rumah Hinata-chan?! Buseet... gedongan!" Seru Naruto. Dasar ndeso, kayak gak pernah liat rumah gedongan.

Lee pun hanya mengangguk. "Ya, tak salah lagi..." jawabnya.

"Aku bunyi'in belnya, ya..." tawar Sasuke. Ia pun menekan tombol bel.

_Ting nong... ting nong..._

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan model mata yang sama seperti Hinata menyambut mereka dengan nada monotone, "Ya? sapa?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Um... kami teman-temannya Hinata. Kami ingin menjenguknya..." sahut Sakura. "Anda... Neji, ya?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanyanya balik.

"Well, Hinata sering cerita..." lanjut Sakura. Neji pun heran, akhirnya ia mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan kemudian mengantar mereka sampai di kamar Hinata. Hinata sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur.

"Sshhh... Jangan ribut. Kalian jangan membangunkannya, ia baru saja minum obat," kata Neji. Biasa... orang kaya(k monyet), biasanya tutur kata dan kosakatanya kabangetan sopannya.

Kemudian Neji meninggalkan mereka di kamar Hinata.

Hening...

Hening...

Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai...

Naruto dan yang lain hanya melihat sekeliling, kamar cewek, pastinya rapih. Naruto yang bosan, akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya pada cewek yang tidur di atas kasurnya dengan tenang. Ia mendekati Hinata, dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

10 cm...

8 cm...

6 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

OMG... What just the –piip- he want to do??

Sasuke, Sakura, Shino dan Lee langsung tercengang ngeliat Naruto. _"Naruto!! Loe mo ngapain??" _Teriak mereka dalam hati. Mereka langsung masang ekspresi wajah tak berbobot, alias HokCai (bolohok sembari ngacai)...

Doki... doki...

Doki... doki...

GULP! Yang lain langsung nelen ludah karena wajah Naruto udah makin deket ama wajah Hinata.

1 cm...

Naruto berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan berkata, "Oy, jangan pura-pura tidur terus!! Bangun!!" serunya.

"Hah?" wajah yang laen tambah HokCai...

Hinata membuka matanya. "Naruto-kun, kok kamu tau aku pura-pura tidur?"

"Hehehe..." tawanya.

"Apaan nih?! Kagak ngerti!!" teriak Lee.

"Loe gak nyadar apa??" tanya Naruto trying-all-act-cool.

"..." Kata Shino. Shino! kamu gak usah pake dialog!! Nyape'in authornya aja!!

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hinata itu dari tadi pura-pura tidur!!" seru Naruto.

Bersambung...

A/N: Hyaaaa...!! Sorry ya!! Chapter 2 nya dikit!! Kemaren dimarahin kakak soalnya dah maen internet ampe 3 hari... buseett... On the next chapter, I'm promise, it'll be more long story... truly sorry!! Honto ni gomen nasai!!

**Talkshow**

**TokekmaTI: **Hyaa... mumpung ada ide, gw bikin talkshow ah...

**Naruto:** Bilang aja pengen nampang gitchu...

**TokekmaTI: **Salah... gw bukan pengen nampang... tapi, GW INGIN MEMPAMERKAN TAMPANG KOEW YANG LUCOEW INI!! HYAAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Naruto: **-sweatdropped- _Lame kidding_...

**Sakura: **Lu mah kayaknya kagak ada bakat jadi author... –nendang author, dikit... lagi, authornya mati... -

**TokekmaTI: **TIDAAAKKKK!! Terkena dampak tenaga kuda 1004...!! GYAAAA!!

**Naruto: **Bikin NaruHina donk!! Huahuahuahua!! –menggoncang2kan daku yang tak berdaya-

**Sasuke: **Hn... kenapa gw gak dapet peran penting, sih. Kau... JAHANAM!! –merengek seperti anak kecil gak dapet permen 5 biji-

**Sakura: **Kyaaa!! Sasuke-kun!!

**Hinata: **Udah... daripada ribet, kita bacain aja reviewnya... untuk...

**Naruto: **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (rumahku, rumah tetangga, P. Jawa, dan seluruh dunia terguncang, rumah kamu kena gak?) HINATA-CHAN!! -_hugs_-

**Hinata:** Na...Naruto-kun... -_fainted_-

**Naruto:** Asyiik... Hinata-chan pingsan! gw apain ya?? –ngeres-

**Neji&Kiba:** NO!! Jangan apa-apain dia!!

**TokekmaTI: **Huh.. dasar... gw minta tolong, malah diantepin... Kalo gitu gw yang bacain ndiri aja reviewnya... tuk **SKManiac-LuvHao-sama**... Dobe kalo gak salah artinya bego, teme artinya bajingan –piip-(yah, sensornya telat). Swt? Yang mana?? Subhana Wataala bukan?? And Untuk...

So'und eppek: BHUUUAAAAG!!

**Sakura:** Ehem, karena TokekmaTI telah saya buat _fainted_ (karena dihajar pake palu bertuliskan... 5000 ton?), saya akan menggantikannya sementara...

Untuk **Namikaze Arika**, Hm... Yondy orang Jawa, ya... Tauk nih, idenya TokekmaTi...

**Yondy:** Iya ni... huuuuaaaa! Imejku sebagai orang keren rusaakk!!

**Sakura:** Loe punya imej? Kapan bikinnya? _Huh, don't make me laugh..._

**Yondy:** HEAAA!! Rasengan!!

**Sakura:** Kawarimi no Jutsu!! Yeee... gak kena... ehem, gw lanjutin..

Untuk **Inuzuka Ryoushin**, Ente penggemar Kiba, ya? Jangan punya gila yang sama dengan Kiba, ya!

**Kiba:** Lo ngeledek gw ya?! GATSUUGA!!

**Sakura:** KYAAAAA!! AMPUN PAAAKKK!!

**TokekmaTI:** -telah bangun dari mimpi- Yah, sementara mereka dalam pertarungan, gw lanjuuuutt...!!

Untuk **EnMA-chan**, Kyaaa!! Akhirnya!! Idolaku muncul juga!! Tapi kokz komentarnya dikit banget..TT –nangis guling2-, anyway... thank you so much!!

**Naruto:** Loe penggemar beratnya?

**TokekmaTI:** YUPZ!! Selanjutnya...

**Naruto:** STOP!! Bentar!

**TokekmaTI:** Apaan?

**Naruto:** Liat di belakang loe ada apa?! –trik lama-

**TokekmaTI:** gak... gak ada ape-ape...

**Naruto:** Itu!! Ichigo Kurosaki lewaaat!!

**TokekmaTI**: Moana? Moana??

So'und eppek: BLEUTAAK!! -pingsan lagi...-

**Naruto:** Nah, gitu kek... gantian napa? Selanjutnya untuk **Toya-chan Males Log-In**,

Uhhh... udah jelas donk!! Di cerita ini gw KECE!! Playboy? Kagak sih... GW SETIA AMA HINATA-CHAN!! HEEAAAA!! Ehem, kelas? Buset... bentar, gw kan 14 tahun (Naruto Shippuden), so... kira-kira kelas 2 SMP deh...!!

**TokekmaTI:** -tiba2 melek- Wah?! Sama ama gw donk!! Uh... Asyik... gw satu umur ama loe!!

**Naruto:** TIDAAAK!! TUHAN!! JANGAN BIARKAN AKU MENERIMA KEADAAN INI!! –sok dramatis, Naruto pun kejar2an dengan gw-

**Sasuke:** Ehem, mumpung gak ada sapa-sapa... gw lanjutin, untuk **AkaiSoranotsuki**, waw! Keren... thanks pujiannya (pake 100 thumbs up lagi, aneh-aneh aja...). Tapi, TokekmaTI masih kejar-kejaran tuh!!

**Kiba:** Hoy, Hinata-chan! Jangan mati!! Aku belum nikah ama kamu!!

**Hinata:** -bangun- Kamu mau nikah ama aku??

**Kiba:** Iya!! Kamu mau kan??

**Hinata:** -_faint, again_-

**Naruto:** -selesai kejar2an- TUH KAN!! GARA2 LOE SIH!! HINATA-CHAN PINGSAN LAGI!!

**Kiba:** HAH?! HINATA-CHAN TUH PINGSAN BUKAN GARA2 GW!! DIA TAKUT LIAT TAMPANG LOE YANG SEREM!!

**Naruto:** APA?! Kagebunshin no jutsu... NARUTO RENDAN!! (kelamaan kalo pake u-zu-ma-ki...)

**Kiba:** GYAAAAA!!

So'und eppek: Bulp...bulp...

**TokekmaTI:** Wah!! Naruto udah berekor tuh!! Ngacir yuuu..!! Eh, Lupa... untuk all of you, don't forget to R&R, ya!! I'll waiting for you! Soo ja!!

**Sasuke:** Yah, TokekmaTI-chan ngeleyer... ikutan ah!!

A/N: Hyaaa!! Thanks for your review... padahal gw pikir ini cerita ancuur banget..

Keep Review yaaa!! –senyum menyilaukan-

PESAN PENTING: TEH BOTOL SATU, NASI GORENG DUA, AYAM GORENG 3, PERMEN 4 BIJI, RAMEN SATU TOKO, DAN errr... REVIEW YANG BANYAK...!!

Background music:

Sora wo mi agereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Konohoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazamana hikari wo hanatte

Sononaka de boku mo...

(Home Made – Nagareboshi Shooting star)

Tumben lagunya BENER!!


End file.
